iGender Bender
by seddie4thewin
Summary: Sam and Freddie make a bet and end up swapping genders to prove a point.
1. Chapter 1

iGender Bender

Sam and Freddie make a bet and end up swapping genders to prove a point.

 **This one is a request, my first actually. I'll have to try real hard to keep this one rated T. To the anonymous requestor, I hope you enjoy.**

"I'm Carly."

"And I'm Sam."

"So until next time."

"Kiss a walrus."

"Pet a hobo."

"Eat your ham."

"And be sure to come back next week for more iCarly."

Both girls waved to the camera until Freddie cut the feed.

"Annd we're clear." He announced. "Man, I can't wait to see our stats for tonight. I bet we blew the old record out of the water."

"Thanks, Freddie." Carly walked over to him and put her arm over his shoulder. That segment you put together with clips of messin' with Lewbert was awesome."

"Yeah, Fredbuns. You outdid yourself." Sam pulled him into a kiss.

"PDA!" Carly reminded them. "Save it for later."

Both stuck their tongues out at her.

A short while later downstairs, Spencer was busy in the kitchen making spaghetti tacos for the bunch and he was talking to Freddie who was at the kitchen counter looking at the computer.

"Did you hear back from any of your college applications yet, Freddo?" The artist asked.

"Yeah, I got an acceptance to Caltech and U-Dub, but I'm still waiting to hear from MIT. The guidance counselor says I'm a shoe-in but I'm still nervous about it."

"How about Sam?"

"She's still waiting to hear back from U-Dub, but she got word from UCLA, it sounds like she's on the short list. I hope she gets in there, that's why I even applied to Caltech, so we'd be close to each other."

"Ah, she'll make it to U-Dub." Spencer replied as he drained his spaghetti. "They never turn girls away."

"You mean you think just because a girl applies to University of Washington she's automatically accepted?" Carly asked, coming up behind Freddie.

"Sure." Spencer replied. "They give girls all the breaks."

Carly just shook her head at her brothers sexist remark and was surprised to hear Freddie state that he agreed. Just as they three were beginning to argue, Sam walked in the kitchen.

"Hey, don't start an argument without me."

"It wasn't me who started it." Carly informed her. "It was these two sexist pigs."

"Psh. Freddie a sexist." Sam smirked. "Yeah, right. Between his mom and me he's so whipped, he's anit-sexist." She ruffled his hair.

"Tell her what you said, Freddie." The brunette put her hands on her hips.

"All I meant was girls have it made. Guys have to work for everything, girls have it easy." Freddie tried to defend himself, but was met with a smack to the back of the head from his girlfriend.

"Since when, Fredlumps?" She asked. "Show me one time that a girl gets the easy road and I'll show you ten times that the man gets chiz handed to him."

"Well, let's see, in school it's extra credit and stuff, in the real world it's promotions and positions they aren't always qualified for."

"Since when have I ever gotten extra credit?"

"That's your own fault."

"Oh, yeah."

"Yeah."

As the foursome sat down to eat, it was obvious that the air wasn't yet cleared. Even after dinner when Spencer was cleaning up, the teens continued to bicker. Carly walked away, disgusted with the whole thing and got a drink from the refrigerator.

"Man, this is getting old." Spencer whispered. His sister just rolled her eyes, since he was the one who basically started it in the first place.

She returned to the living room to find her friends who had stopped arguing and were kissing on the couch. "PDA, you guys! We've talked about this."

"Hey, we're making up." Freddie informed her.

"I know Sam didn't admit she was wrong, so you must have." Carly said to Freddie.

"As if." He replied. "I won't say I'm wrong when I'm not, I just was tired of fighting with my girlfriend when I could be kissing her."

Sam immediately glared at him and backed away. "So you still think you're right, dipwad?"

The two again began their verbal barrage at one another. Spencer walked past them, mouthed a 'good luck' to his sister and went to his bedroom.

When she could take no more, Carly, went to the kitchen and pulled out an air horn. After a three second blast to quiet the bickering love birds, she made a suggestion. "If you two think the other gender has it easier, why don't you swap roles for a day and see for yourselves."

Sam glared at Freddie. Freddie glared at Sam. "What do you say, Fredwad, you up for a challenge?"

"You know what, Puckett, you're on."

"What are the stakes?" She asked. "How about dinner at the most expensive restaurant in town."

"Hah! You'll just steal the money to pay for it from my wallet. I know, the loser has to admit to being wrong on the web show." He suggested.

"That's not enough. How about the loser has to dress as the other gender for prom." She came back.

"Guys, wait, you're taking this a little too far." Carly panicked, but the two shook on it before she could stop them. "You don't really want to do something stupid for prom, you'll have to look at those pictures all your life. You guys?"

"OK, so we obviously can't do this at school or we'll end up having a 'talk' in the guidance counselor's office." Sam said.

"I'm more worried about a trip to the nurse's office if any of the football players see me dressed like a girl. I've already got a target on my back being in AV club, mathletics and being on student council. The only thing that saved me the last year and a half is the fact that I'm your boyfriend." Freddie frowned.

Sam nodded in agreement.

"Alright, so no cross dressing at school, but next Friday night, we go out on a date, me as a girl , you as a guy, and then we keep it up for a day. And whoever breaks character first loses." Freddie summed it up.

"Or admits he's full of wazz." Sam smirked. "But why don't we make it a real test? Not just one day, how about a full week, starting Friday, except for school." Sam suggested. "And, you still need to take me out on Friday night."

"If you're going to be the guy, won't you be taking me out?" He asked.

"Sure, as long as I can take the money out of your wallet. Now that we have all that settled, what do you say we go to your place to make out? Since we can't kiss in front of some people." Sam rolled her eyes toward Carly.

"Actually, my mom's out of town. She went to her sister's in Spokane to help her treat a plantar's wart or something." Freddie wiggled his eyebrows. "She won't be back till Sunday afternoon."

"Sleepover!" Sam shouted, and pulled him toward the door.

"Like we'll get any sleep." Freddie smirked.

"Gross." Carly cracked as they left the apartment, wrapped around each other.

* * *

The following week, Freddie recruited Carly to teach him to act like a girl in preparation for his date with Sam on Friday night. First, she taught him how to put on makeup and act feminine, like crossing his legs and walking like a lady, that part was pretty easy. She even insisted on him shaving his legs so he could wear stockings, something he objected to at first, but didn't mind so bad after it was done. He had a bit of trouble learning to walk in the heels she helped him pick out on Tuesday after school while Sam had detention. She even helped him to select a nice wig to complete his look. Fortunately, the two were similar in size and he was able to borrow some clothes from her.

Meanwhile, Sam was busy getting guy lessons from Gibby, a decision she soon regretted. Although he was a horrible teacher, he left her borrow a dress shirt which was way big on her, but she didn't mind, it's bagginess hid her boobs. She snagged a dressy hat from him and after putting her hair way up, wearing the fedora gave her the appearance of someone with much shorter hair. Removing her makeup and wearing sunglasses made her look a bit more masculine. Sam rummaged around at a thrift store Thursday after school and found a couple of pairs of jeans and some dress pants that fit her pretty good and a few other baggy shirts. After all, she couldn't wear anything too tight or her 'twin peaks' would give her gender away.

By the time Friday came, it was time for their date and the beginning of their switch week, both felt they had mastered the other gender, at least in appearance. Sam borrowed her mother's car and picked Freddie up for their date, like a typical boyfriend.

"You, um, look pretty good there, Fred-girl." She said as she walked into the Shay's apartment to find him waiting on the couch for her.

"Just call me Freda." He replied. He was wearing a light purple skirt and a white top, his legs were shaved and he wore very pale stockings and a pair of low heels. Completing his look was a black clutch purse he had borrowed from Carly.

Freddie stood up to hug his girlfriend. "Uh, Fredbag, are you wearing a padded bra?" She asked with a raise of her eyebrow after being pressed up against him.

"Yeah, the shirt just didn't look right without something up front." He replied, grabbing at his own 'chest'.

Sam responded with a quick squeeze as he is fond of doing to her. "You know, I don't see what you get in doing that to me."

"I want that bra back!" Carly shouted from the kitchen. "Without drool on it."

The couple entered an Italian restaurant and sat down at a small somewhat dimly lit table. Soon, a waitress appeared and told them about the daily specials and took their drink orders. What disturbed Freddie was that the young lady (who was not bad looking herself) kept constant eye contact with Sam.

"That was weird." He said after the girl walked away.

"It happens all the time." Sam replied. "Remember the other week at that diner we stopped at, I thought I was gonna have to butter sock that waitress who kept flirting with you."

"She wasn't flirting, she was just a fan of the show."

"Hmph." Sam replied, obviously not buying it.

Their food arrived and a bit later, the waitress appeared to offer them refills. She even put an extra lemon in Sam's iced tea, but Freddie, now dressed as Freda, got none.

When the waitress came to offer them dessert and kept calling Sam 'Sweetie' and acting all flirty.

"Um, excuse me miss, but are you seriously flirting with he, er I mean him, right here in front of me?"

"I was _just_ being friendly." The girl defended.

"Well, you need to stop being so friendly before I ask to talk to your manager." Freddie informed her bluntly. "Sam, how about we stop for ice cream on the way home and skip dessert for now so we can get out of this joint.?"

"Sure, dear, whatever you say." Sam replied in a deep voice as she gave the waitress a handful of cash to pay the bill.

"Kind of made an ass out of yourself, didn't you there Fredwina?" She asked when the waitress walked away.

"Me?" He asked. "And it's Freda." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Besides, it's not like I threatened to butter sock her till her mother felt it. Like someone I know."

Their first cross dressed date ended with neither giving an inch that the other gender had an easier time in life. The only thing that they proved was some waitresses do flirt with their male customers.

Saturday afternoon it was time for a movie. Freddie figured that should be easier for them than the restaurant since it would be dark and neither of them would have to have any contact with other theater patrons. They got their tickets and Sam was getting her drink while Freddie held the popcorn and his own drink.

He was barely alone for ten seconds when a guy about Freddie's age approached, he was wearing a letterman jacket and looked like the kind that played every sport imaginable. Freddie didn't recognize him or his companions, so they must have been from a different school. 'Thank God.' Freddie said to himself. The next thing 'Freda' knew, this guy was hitting on him.

"You here by yourself?"

"Um, no, my gi-, er boyfriend is right over there."

Sam walked back to see Freddie making small talk with the jock. "Ready to see the movie, babe?" She asked, trying to sound very manly.

"Dude, what kind of guy lets his girl stand here alone?" The guy cracked to Sam.

"I was getting a drink, what's it to you?" Sam came right back.

"C'mon, Sam. Let's just go." Freddie suggested, already seeing this start to get out of hand.

"Why don't you get rid of this scrawny little loser and come hang out with me and my friends. We'll show you a good time, cutie."

Now Freddie knew he couldn't break his character or he'd lose the bet, but being hit on by a guy was almost too much for him to swallow. Fortunately for him before he could utter a sound, his girlfriend spoke up.

"Why don't you go piss up a rope." Sam got in the guy's face, even though he was a over a foot taller than her. She wouldn't back down from some bully as her natural, female self and she sure wasn't going to get pushed around as a male.

The jock looked like he was about to drag Sam outside, even though he didn't know this would be certain doom, when one of his friends came over and got him by the shoulder. As the two guys walked away, mumbling between themselves, Sam looked like she was going to go after them, but Freddie grabbed her arm.

"We'd better find our theater and sit down or we'll miss the previews."

"Can you believe that guy?" Sam asked as they made their way toward theater 9.

"Yeah, he was kind of a dick." Freddie said, taking Sam's hand.

 **I hope everyone like the start. I know we need to have them arguing, but I couldn't resist having them be all over each other either. Chapter 2 coming next week.**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

A couple of days later, Sam and Freddie stopped in a coffee shop, dressed in their opposite gender, of course. From a distance, Sam noticed the one barista keeping an eye on them. 'Here we go again.' She thought to herself. 'I swear if this chick comes over and hits on me I'm decking her.'

Several minutes later, the gal in question was wiping off tables while Sam and Freddie chatted about random things. She was sort of masculine looking in appearance herself, short hair, rather thick and broad shouldered. Sure, Sam was playing the part of a male, but this young lady could have pulled it off much easier.

As she walked past their table, she gave a smile and a nod to Freddie. This shocked Sam, maybe she was just being friendly. After all, she was facing him on the way past. Not a minute later, the girl returned and smiled at Freddie (now Freda) again. He acknowledged her smile, but not without looking at Sam confused afterward. He had been in this coffee shop before with other friends and this particular barista had never been friendly with any of them. She was sort of a cast iron bitch, actually. He especially recognized her because of the debate he, Gibby and Brad had over whether the gal was a lesbian on not. Surely, she didn't recognize him from previous visits or the web show.

It was getting late and as they were about to go through the door, the barista came up to them. "Excuse me, miss, but you forgot your purse." She handed Freddie the small clutch purse he had accidentally left on the table. After all, he wasn't used to carrying one.

What shocked him was the napkin which accompanied it, a phone number and the name Sue clearly written on it in red pen.

"What's that?" Sam said as she saw him looking at the note. Freddie's face was bright red.

"Her phone number." He whispered.

As quick as the words were out of his mouth, the girl slyly came over. "I see you like butch girls, so do I. Sometimes." She said quietly, so no one else would hear.

Sam got a look of terror on her face. Did this mean she lost? Someone recognized has as actually being a girl? Fortunately for her, Freddie was too taken aback to even think of their wager.

"Um, you-you mean, you and me and her-er him?" He asked, pointing to Sam.

The girl shrugged her shoulders, mouthed a silent 'call me' and walked away.

As soon as they were through the door, Sam broke out laughing. "Oh, my God! You just got hit on by a girl, when you're dressed as a girl." She snickered. "You're lesbian bait."

"Yeah, well I think she wanted a go at both of us." He smirked back.

"No way!" Sam tried to cover that she had heard the girl loud and clear.

"Hmm, I Guess Gibby was right." He responded. "He's the one who thought she was gay. Brad and I argued with him. I mean she's a little butch, but . . "

Freddie was cut off by more laughing. "C'mon, Freda, I'd better get you home before you get hit on by anyone else tonight."

* * *

The next evening, Carly, Sam and Freddie were sitting around watching TV. "I guess we didn't prove anything yet." He suggested out of the blue.

"Just that you're attractive to people of both sexes." Sam snickered. Carly just raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't he tell you, some barista gave him her phone number."

Carly gasped. "Sam, what did you do?"

"I laughed my butt off. He was dressed as a girl and got hit on by a butch lesbian. Or, at least some bi-curious girl, manly girl. Freda here says that chick wanted to have a three way with both of us."

Carly just looked shocked as Freddie explained to her how they had both been hit on since swapping roles.

"Well, I think it's about time to put an end to this chiz, if you two haven't proven anything by now, you're not going to." Carly snapped at them.

Carly wasn't happy about the whole situation, it was getting very old, very fast, to her. Her friends were acting more abnormal than usual which she didn't like it one bit and it was getting very difficult not to make them aware of this fact. The longer this went on, the harder it seemed like it was going to be to make them stop.

"Hah!" Sam replied. "I'm not giving up until he admits he was wrong."

"I wasn't wrong." Freddie cracked. "And I'm certainly not giving up."

"Well I definitely wasn't wrong. I even proved guys have it easier right off the bat. Look at how that stupid waitress acted Friday night. An extra lemon wedge and all."

"You call that having it made?" He quipped. "It was a freakin' lemon wedge, Sam. If it was anything that amounted to bupkiss, it would have been different."

Carly got up and walked away from the two to get herself a drink but by the time she returned they were already 'making up' from their argument.

"Really!" The brunette said. "Couldn't you two keep your hands to yourselves any longer. I'm going to bed."

"Um, actually, that's a good idea. When does your mom get home, Fredstud?"

"Not for . . . " He looked at the time. " about three hours."

"We'll have to make it fast." Sam smirked and pulled him toward the door.

Carly just rolled her eyes as she ascended the stairs. "Uugh! Goodnight, lovebirds."

* * *

On Thursday, Carly insisted on a shopping trip to buy a new pair of shoes in preparation for a date Friday night. This gave Sam and Freddie another chance to assume their new identities. After a quick stop at the Shay apartment for a wardrobe change after school, the three headed off to the mall despite Carly's complaints.

The brunette drug her two friends into the first big department store and made a bee-line for the shoe department, pulling Sam by the hand. What she didn't realize that she was dragging her best friend, who was dressed manly, around by the hand, with another 'girl' trailing behind, making it look like she and Sam were the actual couple.

In the aisles full of shoes, she kept asking for Sam's opinion and even talked the blonde into trying on a pair of modest heels to the snickers of a trio of younger girls who thought Carly had connived her 'boyfriend' into trying on a pair of high heels.

Freddie, in a denim skirt and short leather jacket over a yellow t-shirt stood back and watched the action. He didn't even realize how cute he looked until he overheard a couple of guys walk buy and comment on his 'rack'.

"What do you think of these?" Sam poked him in the ribs and drew his attention to Carly's black pumps.

"They're shoes, they look fine." He answered in typical guy fashion.

"You can dress him up and pad his bra but he still doesn't know a thing about shoes." Carly smirked.

After making her purchase, as the three were walking toward the exit of the store, Freddie and Sam now holding hands, Freddie noticed the bra display and remarked that the straps were bothering him today.

"Guess you'll want to stop at Build-A-Bra, then?" Sam agitated him. "We usually can't get you near that place."

"For once, I'm up for that. I should have one of my own instead of stealing Carly's all the time. Maybe I can even go up a size or two."

"You tried mine on last night and said it was too big, make up your mind." Sam just rolled her eyes. "I still don't see what that matters anyway. Who cares how big they are."

"I just want to look more feminine." He tried to explain to his girlfriend.

In the bra shop, Carly and Sam were comparing padded, colored and scented straps and for the first time, Freddie was now able to understand why girls were so obsessed with comfort in the shoulder area. "Hey check this out, gel lined shoulder pads." He said with enthusiasm like he had just seen an amazing thing.

"Yeah, but they get too hot, I have those on a red push-up and I hate them." Carly told him.

"Why are you all worried about padded shoulder straps, anyway, dork. It's not like you have anything in there. They're are just stuffing. Try hauling these things around." Sam cracked and grabbed her own chest. Freddie's hand immediately followed hers, earning him a slap on the wrist from Carly.

"Freddie!" She admonished. "Can you refrain from groping Sam in front of me, please?"

"What?" Sam replied. "I'm a guy right now, Freda can feel my chest all she wants, no one will think anything about it."

"Saa-aam. You're being really crude. You have tits under that - that, well whatever you have them squashed down with. Even if you are just playing a guy, you just got felt up - in public."

"Yep. Another perk to being a guy." Sam smirked as the brunette rolled her eyes. "One more point for me."

"There are no points, Sam." Freddie added.

"How _do_ you have your, um, chest restrained, anyway?" Carly asked, pointing at her friend's body. "I mean, you're a c-cup, how do you hide a pair that big?"

Freddie just stood there and raised any eyebrow. He had been curious about this, too. Plus any excuse to see Sam without a shirt was a welcome event.

"I'll show you later, Carls." Sam said.

"Aww, I wanna see too." Freddie said, which earned him a smack to the back of the head from Sam.

Later on, in the food court, Sam was polishing off a large pizza while Carly and Freddie had split a turkey sub.

A couple of guys sat down at the table next to them with a bucket of fried chicken. Sam and Carly were talking and again looking like _they_ were the couple, sitting next to each other and all while Freddie was entertaining himself with a new game on his pear phone. He had been obsessed with the thing ever since he downloaded it in study hall that afternoon.

"Um, excuse me, do you know what time it is?" The tall, thin, red haired guy asked Freddie while his friends talked about other stuff.

"Yeah, it's uh, six fifty." Freddie responded, not looking up.

"Have we met?" The guy asked.

Freddie looked up for a second before lowering his head. "Nope. Don't think so."

"Oh, OK." The boy said and turned back to his friends.

The trio got up to leave and as the reached the car, Carly spoke up. "Now I really think it's time to call it a draw? This whole day was just so weird. I know you two are strange, but this is a whole new level of weirdness."

"Huh?" Sam asked. "Where's this coming from."

"I mean, it's been a week and neither of you have proven anything. Other than you can both get hit on a lot."

"Who's getting hit on now?" Freddie inquired.

"You, doofus." Sam smirked. "Red, back there was totally checking you out."

"Yes, and he was cute, too." Carly added.

"Oh, please, he just asked me the time." Freddie was confused. "He's probably waiting for his girlfriend or something."

"Yeah, right. All I know is if he would have asked me the time, I would have had his number." Carly informed him.

"OK, first, I don't want some strange dude's number and second I have a girlfriend-er-boyfriend or whatever you are, Sam." Freddie was red-faced. Sam paid no attention, she was now staring at the restaurant menu posted by the mall's front door.

"Alright, if you say so." Carly replied. "Hey, we'd better get home before Spencer calls again. He needs me to help him with a sculpture and he's already sent me three texts complaining that he's losing his inspiration." Carly pulled Sam away from the 'Wings-n-Stuff' menu board by the hand.

As they walked out the door of the mall, again, Sam and Carly in front, Carly still leading Sam by the hand, a young man approached. "Carly?" He sort of looked like a cross between a punk rocker and a biker. Both Freddie and Sam could smell the pot on his leather jacket from ten feet away. But Carly seemed like she didn't realize he was more 'bad-boy' than she could handle.

"Oh, um, hi, Kevin." Carly replied very flirty.

"So this must be the famous Kevin." Sam said, clearly unimpressed by the guy Carly had been talking about for three days, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, who's this." He cracked back to Sam. A bad move on his part, considering Sam could turn him inside-out in ten seconds flat.

"Oh, um, this is Sam." Carly said, not even thinking that she was just holding some 'guy's' hand in front of the fellow who was supposed to be taking her out the following evening. "And, and, " Suddenly it dawned on her.

"Freda." Sam finished her sentence, glaring daggers at the strange guy. "This is Freda, staring at her phone."

"I thought you didn't have a boyfriend?" Kevin said, attempting to glare back at Sam, who was looking very protective of Carly and getting visibly more annoyed by the second.

"I, I, I don't. Um, Sam's just a friend. Sam's really a gi . . . "

Sam spoke up before Carly could blow her cover. "Alright, then. Now we've all met Kevin, C'mon, Carls, we'd better get you back home before your brother has a stroke." Sam grabbed Carly's hand and the punk boy took the hint.

"Uh, Carly. I just remembered, I can't take you out tomorrow. I um, have to help a friend with, ah, some - thing." Kevin informed her.

"Oh, OK, then. Maybe some other time." Carly tried to pull away from Sam, but the blonde had a tight grip, knowing full well what she was doing in an attempt to scare the badass away.

"Um, don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think so. Your friend there kind of scares the hell out of me." Kevin said, before quickly walking away.

Carly was furious. "Saa-aaam!" You just totally ruined my date tomorrow night. What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with you? I know you like the bad-boy type, but he's just bad news. Why would you go out with him?"

Carly crossed her arms and pouted and Freddie finally looked up from his phone. "What are you two going on about?"

"Your, gir, er boyfriend or whatever she is, just completely botched my date with Kevin. Thanks a lot Sam. You owe me forty bucks for the new shoes I bought especially for that date."

"Anytime, Carls." Sam smirked and took Freddie's hand, ignoring the comment about the money. "C'mon, babe, we need to get Carly home."

"Oh, now you hold his, er, her hand." Carly cracked. "Uugh, now you've got me doing it."

"Doing what?" The couple said in unison.

"I'm just glad the week's almost over and we can soon get back to normal, or as close to normal as you two wazzbags get any more."

"What, you want us to quit now, it's just getting interesting." Sam replied as Freddie nodded.

"The whole thing's getting old, you two." Carly said, in a huff. "It's time to cut it out, or, or, . . . Uuugh!"

 **I hope no one takes offense to any of these characters' antics. It's just supposed to be a funny story, not necessarily a point of view.**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Back at Bushwell, Carly went into her apartment, still completely wazzed off at her friends for messing up her date with the bad boy Kevin. Sam and Freddie went into his apartment, hoping she'd forgive them and send a text or something. Fortunately, his mother wasn't home at the moment. They took a seat on the couch and set about to kissing like they always did when they found themselves alone.

"Do you think Carly's right?" He asked, when they took a break to breathe. "I mean, tomorrow's the end of the challenge. We really didn't prove anything, did we?"

"Psh. I don't care about the challenge." Sam came back as Freddie laid his head on her shoulder. "I'm enjoying myself."

"You know, I'm kinda having fun, too. Well, except for the whole getting hit on by strange guys thing." He confessed.

Sam laughed. "Hey, you're hot. I mean, I can see why they hit on you, just look at yourself." Sam pulled out her phone and snapped a picture to show him.

"Hmm, I guess. God, I didn't realize how busty I am though. Must be the new bra." He looked between the phone and his chest. "Man, if I saw a girl with a rack like this, I guess I'd, I'd, I'd . . . um, think that she, uh, had a great personality." Freddie changed what he was going to say as Sam gave him a dirty look.

After a few more kisses, Sam took the opportunity to feel him up. "I still don't see what guys get out of doing that to girls. I mean, what's it prove. I've had boobs since I hit eleven and I never could understand why guys find them so damn fascinating. I mean, they're just round blobs of flesh with nipples on them."

"Uh-huh, that's it." He responded to her eyebrow raise. "I'll show you what I get out of feeling boobs." He ran his hand under her shirt. Instead of a handful of silky, bra covered sweater meat, he ran into an elastic sports bandage stretched around her body. "That certainly doesn't feel comfortable." He said.

"It's not!" Sam pulled up her shirt tail and began to unwrap herself. "Time to free the twins, wanna help?"

"You have to ask?" Just as she was taking the last of the bandaging off, Marissa walked in on them.

"Freddie-bear? Samantha? What the yuck?" She covered her eyes, dropping her purse on the floor.

"Sorry, Marissa. Just had to get rid of this thing." Sam unabashedly held up the long strip of elastic and pulled her shirt tail down with the other hand.

"Well, I'm certainly glad I got home when I did. I don't need you two playing doctor on my sofa. I think it's time for you to leave, young lady." She uncovered her eyes and glared daggers at Sam. "Wha - why, why are you wearing a skirt, Freddie? And do you have ti-, um, breasts?" Marissa was not only mortified, but confused at her son's appearance. He was just glad he took off the wig.

"I'm going to Carly's to change. See ya tomorrow, Fredbutt." Sam pecked his lips and headed for the door, leaving him to explain things to his mother. "Love ya."

"Love you too, Sammy." He replied and turned to face his mother who was now looking very angry.

"I, I can explain the skirt, mom. It, it was a . . . for, um, . . . a bit on iCarly?" Freddie said, but the explanation came out more question than answer.

"I'm not upset about the skirt, Freddie. You need to experiment and find your own identity, but if you're going to cross-dress, you should really not pad the bra so hard, especially with such a short skirt, you look like a slut." Marissa stated.

"I realize your teenage hormones are running rampant at this time in your life and Sam _is_ an attractive young woman, but I just need you to promise me that if you're going to be messing around with her, that you're being careful. You don't need to ruin your future by bringing an unwanted child into the world."

"Oh, God, mom." He couldn't believe what she said. "And, yes, I promise to be careful." More than he was appalled by her last statement, Freddie was really confused at his mother's reaction to his apparel. He couldn't believe she wasn't totally freaking out and went to his room to change. He looked at himself in the mirror once again after putting on his wig. "I guess I do make a pretty convincing girl." He said to himself.

* * *

Two weeks later, the girls were shopping for their prom dresses or rather Carly was shopping and Sam was complaining about spending her Sunday afternoon hopping from store to store in search of the 'perfect' dress.

"Why are you making me do this again, prom isn't for 3 more weeks?" Sam whined. "And can't we soon eat, I'm starving."

"Guess that _whole bucket_ of fried chicken didn't go too far, huh?" Carly smirked at her friend.

After another hour, Carly found her dress and paid for it but Sam was still indifferent to the whole thing. She had tried on eight dresses Carly had chosen for her, not without complaint, but none really suited her.

"Honestly, Sam. You need to get serious about getting your dress. The selection is getting picked out and if you don't find your dress this weekend, we'll have to cut our accessory shopping short next weekend so you can look again. I want to get the perfect purse and shoes, don't you?" Sam just rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Man. Wait. You're still thinking Freddie is going to lose your stupid bet and he'll have to wear a dress, aren't you?"

"OK, first of all the bet _isn't_ stupid but I don't really care about the whole thing anymore. I just kind of think wearing a tux would be easier."

"So why don't you concede and then wear the tux?" Carly asked even though she thought it would be ridiculous for Sam to do so.

"Hmph, and give the nub the satisfaction of the win. Not happening, Carls. I might love him, but I do not quit a challenge."

"C'mon, Sam. You can't be serious." Carly suggested. "You don't really want to go to prom dressed as a guy."

"Honestly. I think it would be easier to simply get fit for a suit than to ferret out the perfect dress, shoes, purse and all that chiz."

Carly couldn't believe her ears. Why would any girl, even if she wasn't a girly girl, want to be remembered for wearing a tux to the prom. In her mind, this was beyond messed up. After all, it's not like Sam was a lesbian or anything. The brunette just couldn't wrap her head around her friend's thought process.

The two girls returned home to find Freddie in the studio working on some tweaks to the website. He wasn't dressed up, he was wearing sweats and an old t-shirt, but he had on his Freda wig and after a hug, Sam determined that he was wearing his padded bra, too. Although he claimed he was wearing it just to get used to the feel of a larger sized chest, deep down inside he really did enjoy dressing as a girl.

Carly came into the studio to find Sam feeling him up again. "I just don't see what guys get out of doing that?" The blonde wandered as Carly rolled her eyes at the two and their PDA. "Hey, Carly, come here, give this a try, tell me what anyone could possibly get out of doing this to another person."

Carly thought it was a joke and grabbed a handful of Freddie's stuffed chest. "Not bad, Freddie. Wish I had a chest like that." Carly smirked and squeezed him again, this time with both hands.

"You mean you like feeling boobs?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "Never thought you were like that Carls, but whatever floats your boat."

"Well, not that I'm attracted to big boobed girls or anything. After all, I've never felt you up, but you've gotta admit he's got a nice set." Carly touched him again.

"Alright, Shay stop groping my boyfriend." Sam swatted her hand away. "Find your own girl to feel up."

After the two went back over to Freddie's place, Sam told him about her thoughts for the prom and how she thought they should dress in their opposite genders for the dance.

"We can't, Sam." He whined. "As much as I enjoy dressing like a girl. We can't cross dress for prom."

"Why the hell not. It's not the eighties anymore. Lots of people cross dress, singers, celebrities, I'm not suggesting a sex change or anything, just that we dress to be comfortable. It's our senior prom for Pete's sake."

Freddie thought about it for a minute. "We'll have to try it out at school, you know, just to make sure it's cool, and no one tries to shove me in a locker or anything." He suggested.

"They do and they'll have me to deal with." Sam pulled his head into her shoulder, like any other guy would his girlfriend. "You worry too much. You know I won't let anything happen to you."

* * *

First thing in the morning, Carly was at her locker preparing for her first class when her friends walked into the school, dressed as their alternate genders. She did a double take when she saw them and her mouth fell open.

"Sam? Freddie? What the chiz are you two doing, trying to get killed? Well, get Freddie killed." Carly hissed at them, just as a group of senior football players approached from the far side of the building.

Freddie gulped, Carly hid her face in her locker and Sam prepared for war.

The first, Chuck, walked up to Freddie. "Hey, who's the new girl? Oh, never mind it's just Benson. What's up, Benson? Nice legs."

Freddie was shocked because this guy had never said three words to him since sixth grade.

His one friend came up beside them. "Lookin' good, Freddie. Nice rack."

"Yeah, he makes a pretty good girl." A third said. "Ya know, Benson, this is like the most un-lame thing you've ever done. I always thought you were a complete dork, but this - this actually proves you're not the biggest dweeb in school."

"Yeah, you've got some stones, man." Chuck said and slapped him on the shoulder. "I mean, here you go and wait until we're almost out of high school to prove how cool you can actually be."

"You've got more guts than I do, dude." Aaron said, before the athletes walked away. "Keep it real, man."

Carly uncovered her face. "I can't believe it."

"See, I told you." Sam smirked, putting her arm over his shoulders, glad she didn't have to come to his defense.

"I guess we can go to prom this way after all." Freddie smiled and kissed her before setting into her embrace.

"Whaaaat?" Carly screeched. "Is that what this nonsense is all about?"

"Um, yeah." Sam said with a shrug. "We can go to prom like this and we're going to, right babe?"

"Alright, this is enough! You guys can't just do that! I'm not letting you screw up prom by acting like - like - like weirdos. I expect you two at prom as Sam and Freddie, a girl and a guy, the way you were born. YOU TWO NEED TO KNOCK THIS CHIZ OFF! NOW! I'M SICK OF THIS BULLSHIT! YOU HEAR ME?"

"Carly Shay!" Miss Briggs screeched from behind her. "Detention, today, for your language. You should be ashamed of yourself for talking that way in school young lady."

"Bu, but, this - this isn't right, they're going to prom like this. It's just a stupid prank, a - a stunt." She defended. "Look at them, the way they're dressed."

"And for talking back, you've just earned yourself a trip to the principal's office. Now go!" Miss Briggs pointed toward the office.

"Yes, ma'am." Carly cowered, grabbed her books and headed for the office.

Ten minutes later she was sitting across the desk from Principal Franklin who was reading the teacher's email explaining why Carly was in front of him. He took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose before letting out a loud sigh.

"I'm surprised at you, Carly. Sam and Freddie are your friends, you need to support them and their decisions, even if you don't agree with them. Honestly, you are the last person I'd expect to act like this."

"But they really aren't transvestites or trans-gender, or trans-anything. This all started off as a prank. It was just a stunt and they're carrying it too far. They say they're going to prom cross dressed."

"That's their right and no excuse for your ranting at them. Now, I expect you to publicly apologize to your friends. You know better than this, Carly. People need to be allowed to experiment and find themselves. Granted, most young people wait until college to do their experimenting, but your friends and still your friends. No matter how they dress, they are still Sam and Freddie."

"Bu-but, Principal Franklin, did you hear me? They intend to go to prom cross-dressed." She said. "How messed up is that?"

"And why does that give you the right to try to bully them in doing something different just because you want them to? He said. "Just because they don't intend to dress in the generally accepted gender roles, doesn't give you the right to treat them any differently any more than if they were gay or had brown skin or had two parents of the same gender. I really expect better out of you than this, Carly." He shook his head.

"I wasn't. I was just trying to snap them out of this, this, whatever they're doing. It's embarrassing."

"Carly, I've heard enough! Now, I'm going to let you out of Miss Briggs' detention, because you have student government after school today but I expect a three thousand word essay on how discrimination hurts everyone, including the one doing the discriminating on my desk the day after tomorrow."

"But, Principal Franklin. . . " Carly whined.

"No, Carly. The discussion is over or you'll be in _my_ detention for the rest of the week."

"Yes, Sir."

"You need to get to class now, I'm sure Mr. Howard will be upset if you miss his lecture today."

"Yes, Sir." Carly stood and quickly left the room.

At lunchtime, Carly apologized to Sam and Freddie as the principal looked on with a smile. After he left the room, she quietly admonished the two with closed teeth. "I hope you two are happy, I have to write a huge essay in two days about discrimination thanks to you two wazzbags." She hissed quietly.

"I'm sorry, Carls." Freddie said. "This is partly our fault. I promise I'll help you with it."

"Yeah, we're sorry, Carls. Fredbag will help you with it. He's good at chiz like that." Sam said, gnawing on a rib bone. Her friends just rolled their eyes at her volunteering her boyfriend to help but not offering herself.

 **Once again, Carly takes the hit for her friends' actions. Next up: prom and more.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"C'mon, you two. If we really are going through with this, let's get it over with." Carly huffed as she, Sam and Freddie approached the entrance to the mall the next Saturday morning. "But, I'm going shoe shopping as soon as lunch is over, you guys are on your own."

Within the next hour, the brunette had begrudgingly helped Freddie pick out a simple, but very nice, pale blue knee length dress for the prom. She was a little more comfortable helping Sam get fitted for a plain white tux.

As they sat down for lunch at the food court, Sam mentioned that Freddie needed to find a purse to go with his dress and Carly just rolled her eyes. After their shopping trip, they went back to the Shay's where Spencer was working on a new art project. Carly snuck off to her room letting Sam and Freddie alone with her brother. Soon, they got bored or waiting for something to burst into flames and went for smoothies.

Two weeks later at the prom, the couple was actually accepted in their gender reversed roles for the prom or so they thought. Sure, no one was overly friendly toward the two, but at first they just passed it off as the fact that most of their classmates were either deathly afraid of Sam or thought Freddie was a geek and just ignoring them. Even their normal acquaintances, like Wendy, Brad, Jeremy and even Gibby seemed to give them a wide path.

During the final dance, it was obvious to everyone that Sam was actually leading and Freddie nestled into her just like a girl normally would with her boyfriend. It wasn't until after the dance when they were leaving the building that they overheard a couple of bitchy girls commenting on how much of a pussy Freddie was and laughing that he should have been born a girl.

"Hey Sam, don't keep your date out too late, you'll get in trouble with her mom." One dude cracked, earning him laughs from his friends.

Another girl spoke her mind. "Freddie, you've always been a nerd, but now you're just th laughing stock of the whole school. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Another couple of girls were overheard calling Sam things like 'butch' and 'dyke' but Sam tried her best to ignore them. When they reached the parking lot, she found herself staring down a few of the mean girls who were making fun of her and Freddie. She had to hold herself back or she could have ended up with blood on her white outfit.

"Get out of my face before I rip your off." Sam ordered the one. "And, you, Mindy. I seem to remember you actually kissing a girl in tenth grade, so who's really . . . "

"Let's just go, Sam. We only have to put up with these a-holes for another couple of weeks and then we graduate. We'll never have to see them again." Freddie begged and pulled her away.

Of course, her near showdown with the trio and the ensuing mouth-battle led to a round of threats from the girls' dates. Normally Sam would never have backed down from three guys, even the three biggest guys in their class. After all, she had the reputation of being able to knock out the entire wrestling team if she so desired. This time, however, she did walk away if for no other reason that to make sure Freddie wasn't left alone if she ended up getting arrested.

"I'm glad we don't have to be around these jerks much longer." He said in the car.

"I still think I needed to butter sock the lot of them." Sam smirked. "But this is more fun." She said as she kissed him.

"Let's go back to my place for our own after prom party. My mom won't be home till noon tomorrow." He proposed.

* * *

The week after prom was the final straw for Carly when her friends appeared on the show in their reversed gender roles. Carly spent the show acting all embarrassed and seemingly apologizing for their actions. The prom was one thing, there were only a few hundred people there, but the webcast went out to millions.

"It's no big deal, Carls. Let's just read the comments." The blonde pulled up the feedback from the show in an attempt to prove to Carly that their fans would support them.

Many of the viewers did, but she also found out how many didn't. As Sam scrolled through the screens her heart began to ache. Not only for the now tarnished reputation of their show, but for how many people showed their true feelings toward her and her boyfriend.

First comment: _What the chiz is up with Freddie and Sam? Carly said they had a bet, but who actually lost?_

Third comment: _Freddie makes a cute girl! Nice legs!_

Sixth comment: _Dude, Freddie is such a wuss. He always seemed like a sissy-boy, but actually wearing a dress? Sam must have cut off his junk and fed it to her cat._

Tenth comment: _They actually came to prom that way last week. I'm surprised someone didn't lock them in the bathroom. They both need their asses kicked._

Eleventh comment: _Which bathroom did they use? LOL_

Fourteenth comment: _Sam's a dyke! She just doesn't know it, or admit it. She should just come out of the closet already and go out with Carly. I'd watch that any day._

Fifteenth comment: _I'm never watching the show again, this is freakin' messed up! Not even funny!_

Seventeenth comment: _Why's a hot chick like Sam acting all butch, maybe she needs a real man to straighten her out. I'll volunteer. Guarantee you it would only take me one night to fix her._

Nineteenth comment: _Carly should fire them both. They are a disgrace._

Twentieth comment: _OMG! Why would they appear on the web like that. This show is supposed to be for kids. They are sick! Worse than the kar-trash-ians._

The more the comments continued, the fewer supporters they had. There were even comments from parents who said they wouldn't allow their kids to watch any more. Freddie and Sam both began to understand that something needed to change, at least in public, but more than anything they needed to tell Carly she might be right.

Carly was so upset with the fans' input that she decided to turn in early and left the lovers sitting on the Shay's couch discussing their next step.

"Maybe Carls is right and we're getting too carried away with this chiz." Sam said. "After all, it was just a bet, and clearly neither of us won."

"I guess." Freddie frowned and put his head on her shoulder. "But I - I don't know, I kind of like being the girl. I mean, everybody knows you pull the strings in our relationship anyway."

"Yeah, and I _am_ more comfortable acting like a guy. I can belch, scratch, whatever and no one looks at me like I'm a heathen." Sam put her arm around him.

Freddie made a suggestion. "Maybe we should tone it down a bit, though, for our friends."

"I guess you're right, baby. We need to cool it. After all, this is starting to effect other people, mostly our best friend."

"OK, but can we at least be ourselves in private?" He suggested.

"Sounds good, but I think we need to apologize to Carly first thing tomorrow." Sam admitted. "We've really hurt her with this."

"Yeah, she's completely wazzed off this time. I don't think I've ever seen her so upset." He sighed.

"Hey, I've got an idea, why don't we head over to your place, maybe we can try out some of that private stuff before your mother gets home?" Sam stood first and extended a hand to him.

* * *

For the rest of the school year the two dressed as they normally would. Some of the other students gave them funny looks and a couple of times Freddie thought he caught people mumbling between themselves when he walked past. The two had apologized to Carly, who forgave them right away and the three went back to being the best of friends without any arguments or further mention of their past actions.

Graduation came and went and although they shut off the cross dressing in public, Sam & Freddie still continued to do so around each other. It was no secret that Sam was the more masculine, protective one in the relationship. It had been that way since long before they were together. She was the one who liked MMA fights, zombie movies, and other things that 'girly' girls like her sister and Carly didn't. But now, she was more boy-like than ever.

Everyone knew that Freddie looked to Sam for protection from bullies at school. After all, he was in AV club, chess club and not to mention his affection for campy sci-fi movies. In other words he wasn't a cool dude. The geekiness certainly didn't make him a sissy-boy, just a nerd. What made him a sissy was that he was more likely to worry about keeping his room clean, his clothes neat and knowing how to weave a basket or knit a scarf. To say he was in touch with his feminine side would be an understatement. No one, however, accused him of being gay because his girlfriend was one of the hottest girls in their class even if she now acted a bit more butch than usual.

Carly noticed the evolving change but didn't mention it to anyone but her brother who just blew it off. Spencer always had trouble taking anything too seriously and he figured the two were just having fun. She kept wondering to herself what the deal was, but didn't want to cause friction by saying anything. After all, for all intents and purposes, Sam and Freddie had went back to being a normal couple at least in outward appearance.

* * *

Freddie knew months before graduation that he had been accepted to Cal-tech and Sam somehow ended up getting a scholarship to attend UCLA. This meant she and Freddie were able to get an apartment together in California and did so despite his mother's protests that he was 'shacking up' with a girl.

Carly was accepted to a fashion arts program at a college in New York and the three weren't reunited until Christmas break. Upon seeing her friends again, her first thought was that Freddie didn't have his hair cut since mid-summer, which was OK with her, she thought he looked good with the longer hair.

Sam, however, had traded her long, golden locks for a shorter bob cut, which she said was easier to maintain. Especially since she had a longer commute than Freddie for her classes and had to get up earlier. And the fact that he always seemed to be hogging the bathroom, fixing his hair or worrying about his appearance. Their actions had not changed at all since Carly last saw them either, if anything they were more amplified than ever.

What Carly didn't realize was that in the privacy of their own apartment, Sam and Freddie fit themselves into their reversed gender roles quite well and were happy doing so. Freddie cleaned and fussed over the decorations, Sam - well, Sam went to her classes and studied hard, but the only thing she did around the apartment was help cook once in a while.

 **And that's where we'll leave off for now. I'll be posting their wedding in the future so I'm leaving this one as in progress.**

 **In the next few days I'm going to be putting up a completely new story line and yes, the first part will have some M rated action, for those who have been asking for a hot Seddie scene.**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, So here's the final chapter of the story. My apologies for this taking so long to wrap up, where did the last 6 months go? I just had a lot of trouble getting our duo to the point where I wanted them to be for the ending I envisioned this having. I swear I've re-written this thing three or four times. Anyway, enough excuses, on with the finale. It's a long one, be warned!**

Chapter 5

"What do you mean, you're staying in California this summer?" Carly whined. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Well, first off, Fredlumps and me both got part time jobs and he really likes his. Mine sucks, but I got involved with this community theater group, we're doing some hippy-dippy version of the Ugly Duckling story, it's cheesy but it's a lot of fun and Freddie even volunteered to help with the technical work, you know, lighting and that chiz."

"Did he volunteer or did you volunteer him?" Carly knew her friend too well.

"Meh, maybe a little of both. It just gives us something to do together. But we've made some good friends there." Sam explained. "There's this girl, her name's Cat, yeah I know, who names their kid after an animal that licks it's own butt constantly? But anyhow, she's really funny, but man is she dense. Makes Gibby look like Einstein, seriously."

"And you're friends with her?" Carly couldn't understand how Sam could stand to be around such a person and was maybe a little jealous.

"Yeah, she's a good kid. And she's a helluva singer, but to talk to her, she has this annoying high pitched voice, like a cross between nails on a chalkboard and someone with asthma. Oh, and then here's the kicker, she's got a boyfriend who's the biggest dweeb on the planet. He wants to be a ventriloquist or something, so he's always toting around this goofy puppet. And the really funny part, he's always trying to be all buddy-buddy with Freddie and wanting to hang out with him and stuff. Freddie finally knows what it's like to be around someone more annoying than he is."

"That's a terrible thing to say about your boyfriend." Carly snipped, still disappointed that she wouldn't get to spend the summer with her friends.

"Aw, you know what I mean. Anyway, they've got this friend named Jade. She's a complete goth, you know, like the full on, hard core type. Dyed black hair, dark mascara, wearing black, the whole nine yards. But she's cool though. She's sorta like me, she likes to be all tough and torture people, she picks on Cat's boyfriend non-stop. At first, I didn't know if she maybe had something for him, but then I started to pick up on a certain vibe around her. And guess what, she's totally gay. Not that I care, but Freddie got all worried that she was maybe starting to like me and stuff."

"But you're not gay, Sam. I mean, I know about the cross-dressing . . . "

"Well, of course not. I mean, I might be a little butch, and I don't go around wearing pink sweaters and short skirts all the time, but I still like me some Freddie-meat, if you know what I mean."

"Saa-aam! You're so crude."

"So after a couple of weeks of Freddie being all worried that I was gonna switch teams on him or something, we met Jade's girlfriend. And you'll never guess who she looks like. Remember that Shelby Marx chick that you had the MMA fight with?"

"Um, ye-aah. I still have nightmares." Carly replied in a valley-girl tone, with a frown.

"This gal is the spitting image of her, she even talks like her, too."

"So it sounds like you guys have a real posse goin' on there."

"Oh, yeah. And they always want to hang out at our place, at first it was a real bummer since Freddie and I still like to, um, you know, not dress the way we do in public. But we just up and told them and no one ever thought it was odd or weird or anything. Well, except for Tori's sister, but she's a total wacko, worse than Freddie's mom big time."

"So, you guys are still into that kind of thing?"

"Yeah. We gotta be ourselves." Sam was expecting to hear her friend's opinions, which she really didn't care about.

* * *

Carly came to L.A. to visit Sam and Freddie over that summer. When she was there, she realized that all their new friends truly accepted the way Sam and Freddie acted and nothing was ever said about it being strange that Freddie was technically the 'girl' and Sam was the 'guy' in their relationship. After all, they were living in L.A., and cross-dressing was about as mild of an alternative lifestyle as it gets.

Over the next year, Sam continually kept getting her hair cut shorter and shorter, stopped wearing makeup almost completely and if not for the her well-proportioned figure, appeared masculine or at least like a short, petite guy. Freddie, on the other hand, left his grow even longer, forgot about the wig and gradually began to wear more and more makeup. He did quit wearing the padded bra when their new friends convinced him that it wasn't necessary for him to be feminine, but he still enjoyed having a more lady-like figure form time to time.

While neither of them made a habit of cross-dressing in public very often, in the privacy of their own home, they enjoyed not only dressing up but treating each other in the opposite gender. This was also apparent in their love life where Sam always took control.

When they finally returned to Seattle the following Christmas, they again toned it down a bit, especially for Marissa's benefit. The most surprising thing to them was the fact that Mrs. Benson seemed to accept Freddie's new appearance better than she accepted Sam as her son's girlfriend. She never even questioned his long hair and obvious feminine actions but made plenty of complaints about everything else, especially her precious little boy and Sam sharing a bed. Sam's mother was, of course, too indifferent to care only casually mentioning Sam's new look and asking if she got any tattoos while in L.A.

* * *

After the two graduated from college, they decided to stay in Los Angeles permanently. Freddie had landed a really good job on his first interview and they had both made friends and made a new life for themselves there.

Sam had once again become involved with a local play and this time had talked Freddie into auditioning as well. He was much more comfortable behind the scenes, but she convinced him that it would be good for him to step outside his comfort zone and take a part. He was one of only three people who auditioned for the part and he got it easily.

That summer when Carly again came to visit them. She immediately saw how they had morphed into their new gender roles. Most surprising was Carly's attitude had apparently changed since their high school days and she now totally supported their life decisions. She said nothing to the contrary, so they had no choice but to believe she no longer thought of them as weird or perverted. It may not have been her thing, but she didn't bust on them for it.

Sam made sure to invite Carly to the opening night of the play, but because she and Freddie would both be on stage, Carly was told she'd be sitting next to Sam's friend, Tori and her sister, Trina, who both made Carly very uncomfortable. One looked like a girl who she was scared of and the other was kinda nutty. Sam was hesitant to tell Carly what play they were performing in, wanting to keep it a surprise. Eventually she told her, though she refused to divulge what their roles were. The play was 'Rocky Horror Picture Show.'

"So, since this is our big opening night, I sort of figured that this would be a good time to propose to Freddie." Sam casually mentioned as they were having coffee after Freddie left for work one morning.

"Wait, you're going to propose to him? Doesn't the guy usually do the proposing?" Carly asked. Sam simply raised an eyebrow as much to say 'since when do we ever do things the way we're supposed to?'

Carly took the hint and went with the flow. "So did you buy a ring yet?"

"Yep, just a minute, I'll show you." Sam got up and went to the bedroom to retrieve the ring from her dresser drawer. She returned to the living room a minute later and handed her friend the little blue box. "I talked to some of the stage hands, they agreed to help us out during the curtain call.

"Wow, Sam. This is really nice. I'll bet this cost a small fortune." Carly gasped.

"I've been saving up." The blonde simply said. And now that I have that ring, I can maybe look for a job I like better.

"And you're sure he'll be alright with you proposing on stage. I mean, Freddie's always been kind of shy about airing too much of his private life in public, hasn't he?"

Sam smirked to herself, thinking about the role he had in the play and how there was very little of him that wouldn't be on display. "He's changed, being in this production has really helped him open up." She informed her friend, holding back on how open he really was.

The big night arrived and Carly was seated in the first row, between Tori and Trina, to keep them from bickering too much. The house lights dimmed and the stage lights went on for the opening scene. It was soon apparent that Sam was playing the part of Janet, with some very attractive, but obviously gay blonde guy playing the role of Brad. They did their number and were both very popular with the audience.

It was time for the act where Frank-N-Furter makes his debut and Freddie had still not taken the stage. Carly sort of figured he might have been playing the part of Riff-Raff or maybe even Eddie, but she could not have been more wrong. Of course, Sam insisted on keeping their roles secret to keep it a surprise for Carly.

The seductive music played and the spotlight fell on none other than Freddie Benson as he began his first singing line "How do you do IIII, see you've met myyyy, faithful handyyy-mannn . . . " That's right, he was playing the part of the sweet transvestite himself.

Carly gasped when she saw her long time friend in full costume, including the dark mascara, corset and fish net stockings. She turned three shades of red not only from the way he was performing, but from the fact that his outfit left little to the imagination. Tori and Trina were getting into the song, throwing their hands in the air and whooping it up, but poor Carly wished she could crawl under the chair. She would never in a lifetime have chosen to even see this particular play (being on the prudish side) let alone think one of her closest friends would play such a role.

As Freddie continued his number, Carly was surprised at how he had changed since junior high. The shy, nerdy boy who was their class valedictorian had completely changed into a whole new person. She slowly began to open up to the idea that if this made him happy, then she would be happy for him and cheered loudly at the end of the scene. Sam caught sight of her and smirked to herself at how Carly was cheering.

Their big night was over way too soon and, as the cast took the stage for their curtain call, Sam produced a hand held microphone and a wide spotlight fell on her and Freddie, who were standing beside one another holding hands. She had let the crew in the lighting booth in on the plan, and they were doing as she requested. A few of the other cast members had been sworn to secrecy and slowly they backed away from the couple so that they were now in the center of the stage, with no one near them.

As the cheers of the audience began to fade, Freddie knew something was not as they rehearsed it. He felt Sam let go of his hand and turned to see that she was facing him, holding the mic to her face.

"Freddie, since I've known you, we've been through a lot together. We've harassed each other, taunted one another, shared out first kiss and lots more. And that was before we were even old enough to drive. You gave up your dream of going to MIT, so we could go to college together here in L.A. and have been the best boyfriend I could ever ask for. You're loving and caring and I really can't imagine my life without you in it. You complete me, Freddie. You're the cheese on my macaroni, the sauce on my ribs, sometimes literally."

Freddie had a suspicion what she was doing, but couldn't help himself, he just stood there his mouth open, staring into the eyes of the woman he loved as she lowered herself to one knee.

"So, before I lose my nerve and you run off in embarrassment, Freddie Benson, will you marry me?" Sam produced the little box and held it out to show him the ring she had bought for him.

A tear streamed down both their faces as Freddie quietly said "Yes" to her and they shared a sweet kiss, both still in costume. Trina took the opportunity to grab Carly into a hug and was sobbing tears of joy.

Back stage, a few minutes later, Sam and Freddie were changing, preparing to go to the cast party when their friends from the audience joined them. "You guys are coming with us, right?" Freddie asked Carly and the Vega sisters.

"They better be, or I'll be pissed." Jade cracked, her arm around Tori.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Carly smiled.

Cat took this opportunity to run up to her and hug her. "So what did you think, Carly?" She asked.

"You make a great Magenta." Carly replied, trying to push away from the crushing hug of the smaller girl. "And I'm so happy for you guys." She looked toward Sam and Freddie and silently mouthed 'Help Me!'

* * *

The next summer, Sam and Freddie were married, and as we would expect, Freddie wore the dress, Sam the suit. They had a small ceremony and only invited their closest friends. Marissa Benson refused to come even though Freddie begged her to. She was convinced that he was ruining his life by marrying Sam and didn't want to be a part of it. Sam's mother didn't even acknowledge their wedding invitation, so they figured she was either in jail or had run off with some strange man.

Even though she insisted, Sam refused all of Carly's offers to help prepare for the wedding. Sam's vision of a simple wedding was something she knew Carly would quickly over-do, so Sam handled the planning herself with the help of Freddie, of course and her twin sister.

Two days before their wedding day, Sam and Freddie were at the airport waiting to meet Spencer, Carly and Melanie from their flights. Freddie waited for the Shays and Sam was impatiently waiting for her twin in the international terminal since Melanie was currently living in Europe.

"About time, Mel. I've been here for over an hour." Sam griped to her twin.

"Sorry, Sam. There was a delay leaving Paris this morning." Mel defended. "Hey, I like what you've done with your hair. No one's going to mistake me for you now."

"It's just easier to take care of. Just wash and go." Sam explained quickly. "C'mon, Freddie just sent me a text, him and the Shays are already in the parking lot and I'm starving."

They all returned to Sam and Freddie's apartment several hours later and set up camp with Mel and Carly sharing the guest room and Spencer on their couch. Sam set about to making them all dinner while they caught up on the last few years.

"I still don't know why you two wouldn't let me help you plan your wedding." Carly was still not happy about it. "The way my love life is going, it's the only one I'll ever get to plan. I swear I'll never find a good guy."

"Still having trouble with guys, huh? Maybe you should switch teams." Sam said with a smirk and a nudge to her ribs.

"Not funny, Sam." Melanie glared at her sister. "Coming out is a big decision, I should know."

"I'm not gay, Sam. I'm just choosy about who I date." Carly pouted.

"So how is Felicia, anyway?" Freddie tried to deflect the conversation.

"She's wonderful. She says she wishes she could come, but she just started that new job and couldn't get away."

The day of the wedding came and the Puckett sisters were getting Sam ready. She had picked out a nice white tux and Melanie was wearing a simple, purple dress. In the other room, Carly was assigned to assist Freddie. Unknown to her, he had selected a very elegant blue dress. Carly nearly fainted when she first saw what he intended to wear.

"Freddie. Are you serious?" Carly crossed her arms. "Please tell me this is a joke. I know you guys are really into the opposite gender roles, but this is your wedding day."

"No joke, Carls. You know this is who we are. It's not anything new. Besides, this is who we are and what makes us happy, so what's the big deal?"

The brunette sighed. "I guess. I just thought that maybe you guys would be a little more traditional with things for your wedding. It's one thing to take Sam's name but . . ."

"See, this is why Sam and I wanted to plan things form ourselves." Freddie defended.

"I'm sorry, Freddie. This is your day. Well and Sam's, too so it's your decision. I just hope if you two ever think about having kids that you don't intend to be the one who gets pregnant. I don't think medical science has worked that one out yet."

"Um, actually, Carls . . . "

"Oh. My. God!" Carly gasped. "You can't be serious."

"Just kidding." He laughed. "But after the ceremony there is something Sam and I want to tell everyone."

"Are you guys, um, expecting?" She yipped with excitement.

"I'm sworn to secrecy. You'll just have to wait and find out when everyone else does." Freddie smirked, knowing that if he said anything, Sam would strangle him.

"Alright, alright. Let's go get you married." Carly grabbed his arm. "But are you sure I can't talk you into keeping your own name?"

"No way, Carls. With the way my mom's been acting, I don't want her name. And Sam certainly doesn't want to be Mrs. Benson. Basically, if Mom can't accept Sam into the Benson family, then I'll just become a Puckett. Simple as that."

Fifteen minutes later:

"And by the authority given me by the state of California, I now pronounce yo Mr. & Mrs. Sam Puckett. You may kiss the bride, er, groom, um, each other." The minister declared.

 **Again, sorry this took over 6 months to get up, but I've never left a story go unfinished. There might be a couple of one-shots over the next month or so, and I'm working on a four or five parter, too. But I won't start to post that until I have the story DONE. I don't want to have anything linger on like this one did.**


End file.
